Sunspirit's Past
by DoritoHater
Summary: Sunspirit has been put in a coma by a transformed MJ. Join the adventure as Sunspirit Dreams of her rather twisted past, and the Dragonets of Destiny are still teaching at the Jade Mountain Academy. What happens when Shadowfrost goes there and chaos soon ensues? Rated T for language and gore and death and all that T rated stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey-o! MJ Here and... I'm going to answer a question that none of you ask, "** ** _How do you write your stories, MJ?_** **" Well, I come up with an idea, then write it in the Copy-and-Paste section!**

 **Anyways, here is a story that you have all been waiting for... Sunspirit's Past!**

 **Also, it takes me about 10-30 minutes to write a chappy.**

 **These chappys will be extra-long! (HOPEFULLY)**

 **I had a WoF book handy during this chappy! (BOOK 6)**

 _POV: Shadowfrost_

I really hope I don't regret this decision. I am so frickin' bored that I am choosing to go to Jade Mountain Academy. They say it's fun, but my idea of fun is killing SkyWings for revenge. Too much? Okay, but I am in the Jade Winglet, which has an opening for an Icewing. I could have been in the Gold Winglet, but they said Jade so Jade it is.

I am right near the cave entrance when I hear a bunch of female dragons, probably RainWings, say, "Oooooh! Another IceWing!" And a bunch of RainWings start crowding me. I hate crowds. I've always hated them.

"Go away, please." Of course they don't. Tactic number two. Ignore them, look at the schedule, and go to class. All of the sudden, a commotion strikes up. I look around, and a NightWing, with teardrop silver scales by her eyes, has just arrived. She is kind of pretty- hang on... I kick myself mentally for not noticing, but her eyes were trained on me.

"Uhm... hi?" I say, nervously.

"Hello," her voice would make anyone without training keel over, my goodness, "Your name is Shadowfrost, right?"

"Yeah..." I knew it! She can read minds! Time to use her own trick against her, "And yours is Moonwatcher, am I correct?"

She is surprised, but she hides it well. "Yes, and class is about to begin so we need to hurry!" Yes. I can read minds.

Oh. Right. I was kind of late. We walk into a cave (we are the last ones... dangit) with a SeaWing. _Tsunami..._ I think that's her name. She turns around and says, "Well, hello! My name is Tsunami. I know most of you, but we have a couple of new students in this winglet. Let's get to know each other. Break the ice. Name, favourite colour, hobby, you know, just basic information about yourself." Let's start with... Moon!"

"My name is Moonwatcher, but you can just call me Moon. My favouite colour is black. I like reading."

"Okay... I know you, Turtle, but introduce yourself anyway."

"You know most of us, Tsunami"

"DO I LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT TO YOU?!"

Everyone took a few steps back.

"Sorry, he's my brother. I yell at him all the time." Tsunami says apologetically.

The SandWing starts, "My name is Qibli, my purpose is to serve Queen Thorn, and I like to protect my queen."

The small RainWing, Kinkajou starts shouting, "That's not a hobby, retard, it's a job!" and they both start bickering.

"SHUT UP!" I roar. Surprisingly, they do.

"So what if his hobby is protecting Queen Thorn. Maybe he likes it! You go next!"

"My name is Kinkajou, my hobby is sleeping," Duh, "and my favourite colour is yellow!" That took 3.5 seconds. Yeesh. Female Mood Swings.

"My name is Turtle, my hobby is swimming, and my favourite colour is blue."

"My name is Peregrine, my hobby is fighting, and my favourite colour is red."

"My name is Alligator, My favourite colour is brown, and I like hunting."

Crap. "My name is Shadowfrost, but you can call me Frost, my favourite colour is light blue, and I like making potentially lethal objects out of ice."

"Note to self. Keep all ice out of reach of Shadowfrost." Tsunami says in a no doubt nervous tone.

Don't worry, I think, I can make my own.

"Hey," Peregrine says teasingly, "are you a panda, because you are the cutest thing I've ever seen." 1. I thought her hobby was fighting, and 2. WHAT THE FUCK?!

"TSUNAMI! Tell Peregrine that you can't flirt in class! Also, WHAT THE HELL PEREGRINE!"

"No flirting in class!" Tsunami says, flatly.

That look she's giving me... ugh.

I think I fucked up there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! MJ Here and I dont really have much to say. enjoy- EHRMAGERD A TERTEN**

 _POV: Clay_

We had to get out of there before MJ killed us, too. Starflight called 911, so we are in an ambulance right now. They patched up the wound, and they said the wound will definitely not kill her, but the cold might. At the moment, I was just hoping that the cold wouldn't kill her. Then...

 _ **Hello.**_

 _Huh- who are you? Are you the voice in Moon's head?_

 ** _Nope... I'm a demon._**

All of the sudden, a massive pain entered my head. He's trying to possess me! I instantly put up a bunch of mental barriers.

 _ **Silly Clay... that's exactly what your friend MJ did. But much weaker.**_

The pain grew more intense. _Sunspirit... if you can hear me in this state... I ate your slice of pizza that you were saving in the fridge. I didn't know it was yours!_

I blacked out.

 _POV: Sunspirit_

I am in a void. Floating is the best word to describe the feeling I'm getting right now. Suddenly, my feet touched invisible, flat ground. A red mist rises from the floor of this void. The scent of blood immediately fills the air. I realize... the mist is blood! With that gross thought in mind, I set off in a random direction. I notice that I am going slightly uphill. I walk, absentmindedly, through the void. I have the weird urge to look up, so I do. What I see shocks me. The mist is above me, like on a ceiling, but when I look behind me, the floor curves up to eventually meet the ceiling. There is also a slight trail behind me where I disturbed the blood mist. I hear a distant roar. I instantly run away from the sound, then realize that if I keep going, I will head towards it. But I then realize it's a voice. It slowly echoes towards me. _Sunspirit... if you can hear me in this state... I ate your slice of pizza that you were saving in the fridge. I didn't know it was yours!_ It sounded like Clay. Another string of letters floats to me. It sounds like MJ, but I can't make out his thoughts.

 _...od I did tahW..._ It's almost as if someone took his voice and then reversed it! (MJ thinks backwards, so...) _od I did tahW... What did I do..._ Oh. Starflight's panicked thoughts come to me as well. _Oh my god what the hell happened with Clay?!_

"Starflight? Are you there?"

 _POV: Starflight_

That sounded like Sunspirit!

 _Sunspirit, how in the fuck did you do that?_

(AN: Sunspirit's thoughts viewed from another POV are in **regular bold.** the demon's thoughts are in _**bold oplique**_ )

 **I don't know, but what's wrong with Clay?**

 _He blacked out. Not sure why, but it's super weird._

 **Okay. I'll be there so-**

Her voice cut off. I get up and look at her, and her eyes are scrunched up, like she's in pain. Her eyes loosen up, and she relaxes

 _POV: Sunspirit_

A snowstorm rages through the night. I look around, and nothing interesting is immediately visible.

"Hey, you look a lot like me!" a young child's voice makes me jump.

A child's voice.

A _familiar_ child's voice.

My voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Not much to say, but enjoy!**

 **Oh, Celestialskyfire, yeah, I'll try to tone down the swearing (i did rate this T, ya know), and Flaymeskywing LOLOLOLOLOL also she is in a coma so she can't whack Clay over the head with a frying pan. Maybe in a dream, she can. I'll make sure she gets her revenge. (LOL Reference to an old fanfic I deleted called Revenge)**

 _POV: Shadowfrost_

I wake up to someone staring at me from only a few inches from my face.

"Waddya wan- Wait," Peregrine is still giving me that look, like she wants me to... ugh. Ew, "What in Pyrrhia was that for? Why were you-" That's all I get out before she slams me upside the head with a fairly heavy stalactite.

"It's going to take more than that to take an animus out!" I yell, letting slip a major secret. On purpose. I instantly summon a small bead of ice, about the size of her nose ring, and send it hurtling in between her eyes, knocking her unconscious, and I just remembered. She's going to tell everyone that I'm an animus when she wakes up. Oh well. Being liked is overrated. Being feared... priceless. (Stanley Pines, 2015)

The next afternoon, Sunny walks up to me and says, "Is it true your an animus?"

I respond my picking up a small rock and making it tap her shoulder.

"I'll take that as a yes. But- oh right! I need to talk to Peregrine."

She walks off, probably to yell at Peregrine.

Then, a crowd gathers. Mainly RainWings, but the IceWings awe gawking too. Mainly because Foeslayer fell in love with Prince Arctic and made the Darkstalker. At least, that's what actually happened. According to Moon, though. Speaking of which, "Shadowfrost! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry, Moon! It's just... If I told everyone that I was an animus, all of the IceWings would go bananas on me!"

"Oh, yeah. No animus dragons for 2000 years."

Then, all of the IceWings started to crowd me.

I fucking hate crowds.

 **(Celestialskyfire. You told me to tone down the swearing. Not stop all-together lol!)**

 **Also yes I know short chappy I couldn't think of anything!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, 1. SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING! I HAD SCHOOL AND NO INTERNET AND NO TIME TO UPLOAD BUT NOW IT'S SPRING BREAK AND I CAN UPLOEAD AGAIN YAY! Oh, and 2. I need to make A POINT. The chapters where Shadowfrost is in Jade Academy happened two years previous. So, yeah.**

 _ **Erised: ENJOY OR ELSE!**_

 _POV: Sunspirit_

 _Where the hell is going on..._

I'm looking at a young girl. leather… armor? I'm not sure if it's armor or heavy clothes. Her hair is a light blond, and she has misty blue eyes, like the sky on a clear day. She looks like I did when I was nine years old. In fact, she is me. Five years ago. I don't remember this very well. I don't want to remember it. I nearly died five years ago. On this very day, I went to the realm where scavengers, humans, ruled, and dragons had long been extinct.

I was headed to the IceWing palace to scout it out. I headed with the younger Sunspirit to keep her safe. Pretty soon, we reached the palace wall. It looked the same as I remember it. A giant wall of ice, sending massing ice spikes to any intruders who dare fly over the wall. A.K.A. Every other tribe. The bad part is soon to arrive. An IceWing, five years old, jumps out from behind us, and nearly bites little me. I Jump back, pull out a sword, which I had no idea was there, and stabbed the dragon in the throat. He started to choke on his own blue blood, and was soon to fall dead.

"That was close… whoa. I really am glad you're alive."

What should have happened is I jumped back, and sprinted for a nearby cave. In it held the portal to my new home. But, the IceWing's supposed to live. Did I change my own memory? No, because I still remember the true version.

 _POV: MJ_

I fight a demon inside my own head. He looks like a classic render of satan, but much more terrifying. Not just a fistfight, but a battle of minds. We are locked in a seemingly eternal fight of wits, strength, and comebacks.

In real life, I am slumped against a wall in the manor. My eyes are blank, lifeless, as the fight is happening in my head. All the time, I'm thinking, _siht od I did yhw? (Mj and Shadowfrost both think backwards.)_

 _POV: Shadowfrost, Jade Academy_

I am met in my relaxing cave by Peregrine, who is pissed. Very. She rams me, and i am on my back. She really wants me.

"You want me? Come and get me, bitch!

I take off, dashing through the cave system. I soon come upon Clay, and he nearly falls over.

"Sorry, getting chased by SkyWing slut!"

I wish I could see his face when he finds out I'm talking about Peregrine.

 **I am going to end this here, because I am getting a serious case of Bloqueo de escritor. So, PEACE.**


	5. Chapter 5

I **accidentally hit source code, so if it shows souce code, I will break stuff. Like a batttery.**

 **Also, Hey guys! MJ Here, and after sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long, finally! A chappy! Yay. But, this will take place in Shadowfrost's Universe in the present, not at Jade Mountain, but in the SkyWing arena Where I left off. Now, a lot of you have read the 8th book in he WoF series, and Ruby had taken down the prisoner towers and turned the arena into a hospital. Ruby is under a spell from some strange animus dragon (Darkstalker) and everyone is extremely suspicious. But, afraid to feel the queen's wrath, they obey. Just so ya knoow!**

 _POV: Shadowfrost._

I had just slashed Ruby across the face when she tried to take the crystal that teleported our human selves back to their world. And now, the entire palace was chasing me. I was a six year old IceWing, and they were full grown SkyWings. The fun part, I'm an animus, so...

Yeah. I can reate tunnels to other places, like Jade Mountain, and the trip only takes a little while, but flying all the way, i would have died.

I popped out near the entrance of Jade Mountain Academy, and nearly ran into Queen Glory of the RainWings.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Um," I ventured, "Should I bow?"

"Oh... wait, are you Shadowfrost of the IceWings?"

"No, I'm a scavenger."

"I was warned of better sarcasm than mine. No, you don't need to bow, you saved my friends."

"Oh, okay." I walked into the mountain, and nearly rn into someone else. Peril of the SkyWings.

"REALLY! WHY DO I KEEP RUNNING INTO OTHER DRAGONS ALL THE TIME?!" I HATE THIS. Wait. Isn't Peril dead? And So is Scarlet. SSooooooo...

Um...

 **Yes, Someone was misinformed. Until next time!**

 **Peace.**


	6. Chapter 6

**MJ: YES I KNOW IT HAS TAKEN SO LONG TO UPLOAD AND PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND ALL THAT GOOT STUFFS. BUTTS! ANTYWAYS, BACK TO THE STORY! BTW This will be kinda long so lel Enjoy or else.**

 _POV: Frost, two years ago_

 _Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap,_ Peregrine will not go away. I turn around, yell, "GO AWAY!" In her face, and teleport. Right into Sunny.

Sunny screamed. A lot. _Fuck,_ I cursed myself, and tried to get her to calm down. Eventually she did, but after that little incident, Peregrine tackled me. We fought, I held back to not kill her, but knocked her out with an ice bead. AGAIN. I don't know why, but she really likes me. It's... Crazy.

 _POV: MJ_

I woke up an hour ago. I checked all the hospitals to find clay & the others, but only one hospital, the really good one, showed promise. I walked in... And was tackled by tsunami. I rolled her, careful not to hurt her. Starlight jumped me, but I dodged him, Glory nearly punched me in the jaw, but I blocked just in time, but too late to realize that Sunny had stabbed me in the stomach.

I looked to the knife in my chest, then to Sunny, and said, "Well... That stung."

She hacked and slashed any part of my body that she could get to. Nothing hurt. I felt no pain, just sadness. So, I let her keep slicing. She noticed something was up, and stopped.

"Why did you come back?" Sunny was flat-out pissed, I could tell.

"To apologize." I replied simply

"Oh really? Then why won't you die?"

"I dunno, guess I just can't," I told her

 **I have no idea what to do next lol**

 **peace**


End file.
